Teetering On the Edge::: A DMHG
by SemiSoloSimmy
Summary: Okay, this is a Draco and Hermione fic that I am starting to put together even though I've had the idea for a while. This will not be one of those fanfics were Hermione becomes so pretty and her and Draco fall head over heels in love in two minutes. I wil
1. Default Chapter

_One slash for the Potty. One gash for the Weasel. One slit for the Mudblood_. Draco Malfoy thought to himself, with each sentence he thought he made a deep cut into his pale upper left arm.

Soon there where three deep wounds on Draco's arm.

"Bloody hell, this hurts, but it does feel good." Draco muttered placing an old towel around his arm and holding it tight to stop the blood from flowing out. Once the blood stopped oozing out Malfoy walk to his calendar.

July 31st. Potty's stupid birthday. At least in a month he could be away from this twisted house and back to mocking the "Dream Team."

There were four kick knock on Draco's cherry wooden door.

"What?" he snapped, kicking is pocket knife and blood stained towel under his bed.

"Your owl for your has arrived Mr. Malfoy," said the voice of the family butler, Raymond.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Slip it under the bloody door you git."


	2. This fanfic really isn't devided into ch...

::::A small envelope slid under Malfoy's door. He gingerly picked it up, 'IPlease let it be a letter saying that I'm not expelled. I couldn't take another year in this house/I.' At the end of last year, his sixth year, Draco Malfoy had done a spell where all of the pictures in the Hogwarts castle would not stop screaming.

::::With shaky hands Draco opened the envelope. It was thicker then normal. Slowly Malfoy sat on his feather bed and pulled out the parchment.

::::IDear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

:::::I am quite pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Junior Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

:::::Junior Head Boy is a position appointed to someone just like Head Boy would be but it just means that this person isn't quite ready to be a Head Boy. Don't get me wrong Junior Head Boy is a great honor, especially to be the first in a new tradition.

::::On September 1st, when you get on the Hogwarts Express go straight to the front compartment for further instructions.

::::Enclosed in this letter you will find this year's school supplies list and a permission form for you to be Junior Head Boy.

::::Professor Severus Snape, Order of Merlin 2nd class.

::::Malfoy smirked, "This will show Potter."


	3. 3

::::: Hermione stood there jumping up and down inside her lilac painted walls bedroom.

::::: "I'm Head Girl! I'm Head Girl!" she cried in a singsong voice, her bushy brown hair flying all over the place.

::::: "Hermione Granger! Will you please calm down?" asked a women with thick brown hair, Mrs. Granger, bursting into her daughter's room.

::::: Hermione smiled, her brown eyes twinkling, "I'm sorry Mum. You see, I've just gotten my letter from my school saying I am the new Head Girl!"

::::: "Hermione, that's great. Congratulations! How would you like to celebrate?"

::::: Hermione's smiled grew even larger, "Well... do you think I can pick out a new book from Diagon Ally? Please? Not a really expensive one, just a small one."

::::: Her mother withheld a chuckle, "How could you be my daughter? At your age I wanted to go shopping to celebrate, not get a book. Sure honey, we can get your new book when I take you to go get all of your school supplies."

::::: "Mum, you know how every year you give me a fair bit of money, whether it be wizard or muggle money, for my birthday?"

::::: Mrs. Granger nodded.

::::: "Do you think that this year instead of giving me money you could rent me a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the last week of summer vacation?" Hermione asked quickly, not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings.

::::: Mrs. Granger bit her lower lip, something she always did when she was thinking, "Well I guess I could, i-if your father was still here he would want to give you what you want for your birthday, so yes I will rent you a room. Why do you want me to rent you a room though?"

::::: Hermione choked backed the tears that were forming behind her eyes at the memory of her father. Her father had been killed at the beginning of the summer by Death Eaters, although Mrs. Granger thought he had died in an airplane crash, Hermione knew the truth though.

::::: "Ron and his family, along with Harry, will be staying there the last week before the start of term. I really would like to get to spend as much time with them before school starts and I'm swamped with homework."

::::: "Ronald! Harry!" Hermione cried juggling a large stack of books as she walked out of Flourish and Blotts.

::::: Two boys, actually young men, of about 17 turned around. One had fiery red hair, he was gangly, and freckled faced, Ronald. Harry on the other hand had jet-black, untidy hair, astonishing green eyes, and a slightly unhealthy look. Both of them placed on a large toothy grin and ran over to Hermione from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

::::: "Hermione! How has your summer been? We haven't heard from you all summer! We kept sending you letters but we never got a response," said Ron releasing Hermione from his tight hug.

::::: Hermione shifted her weight, "I'll explain later."

::::: Harry looked at his best friend, "What happened?"

::::: "Who said anything happened? So how has your summer been Harry? Have the Dursleys been awful?" Hermione put on a fake grin.

::::: "Nope, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley said it was okay for me to stay at the Burrow the whole summer!"

::::: Hermione was in awe, "Dumbledore agreed with that, even with all the killings that have been going on? I mean wasn't the safest place for you at the Dursley's?"

::::: Harry shrugged taking half of the books from Hermione. Ron took the other half.

::::: "Thanks you guys. Hey, do you want to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor? They just got Strawberry Cheesecake Blue. It's really good." Hermione suggested.


	4. 4

::: "So Hermione," said Ron taking a lick of his pumpkin flavored ice cream cone, "why didn't you owl us all summer?"

::: Hermione put her spoon down, "You guys know about all the murders the Death Eaters are committing, right?"

::: Harry nodded, he didn't like the way this was going.

::: "The second week of summer vacation I was flying to China with my dad so we could get to spend sometime together, just me and him. When we were flying over Germany four Death Eaters Apparated on to the airplane. I heard one of them call the other "Malfoy"."

::: Ron's mouth dropped and his ice cream started to drip down his cone and onto his hand. Harry sat there quietly looking past Hermione, he whispered, "Malfoy."

::: "Well, the one of the Death Eaters went to the front of the plane, killed the pilot and copilot, and started to fly the plane. Two of the Death Eaters walked around killing almost everybody on the plane, all except seven of us. The fourth Death Eater, the on the called "Malfoy", walk over to my father and me. He placed the Cruciatus Curse on-on my dad," by now tears were freely falling down Hermione's face. "After he placed the Cruciatus Curse on him three ti-times he used A-a-avada Kedavra."

::: "I couldn't stop the Death Eaters I was so scared I completely froze. I-I didn't even think to grab my wand out of my back pocket. I just froze. If I just had not have been so stupid he still would be alive. If I had-"

::: Harry cut her off, "Hermione, it's not your fault! If you would have stood up to them they would have killed you too."

::: Ron looked horrified, "What happened after you-know-what?"

::: "After that all of them just Apparated off the plane and all of us that were left were between the ages of 10-17. None of us knew what to do so we ended up crashing into a house in Germany."

::: "Hermione you have to understand something, it's not your fault those people died," Harry said gently rubbing Hermione's back.

::: Hermione wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks and tried to rub away the tear drops that she had gotten on her father's diary. Hermione stood up from the couch, "You two better get to bed. We have to be at King's Cross at 10:30 to make the Hogwarts express," she said ushering Ron and Harry to the front door.

::: Harry walked towards his room down the corridor but Ron turned towards Hermione, "Hermione, are you sure your okay? I know what it is like to lose someone so close to you and feel like it's your fault."

::: Hermione thoughts turned to last year when Ronald's little sister, Ginny, had been killed by Death Eaters, "I'm fine Ron. Good night."

::: Hermione groaned, rolling over, and adjusting her eyes to the dark. The clock on the nightstand read 5:30. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, especially after having another reoccurring nightmare of the day on the airplane.

::: Hermione started to get ready for the trip to King's Cross. She took a shower, combed her hair (it was still bushy though), and packed a few items that she had not yet packed.

::: She made a mental check list and crossed of items one by one as she saw that each of them were in her trunk. Once Hermione was done with this she head down stairs to grab a small breakfast.

::: Hermione walked into the diner part of the Leaky Cauldron. It was pretty empty since it was only 6:15 on a Saturday. There were a few witches and wizards here and there but none of the Weasleys or Harry, although there was one familiar face Remus Lupin.


End file.
